thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope White (HERI)
Hope White is the head of the Dove family. She is the daughter of Philip and Faith Williams. Her father was a witch and her mother was a Dove witch. Bio Hope Williams was the eldest child of Philip and Faith Williams. She was told that family is the most importion thing in the world, she was to protect her two younger sisters, Mercy and Meredith Williams. She was there when her mother first learned that Seatle house was hit by the first killing all of five dove witch were killed. She watched as each family was hit. Her family was hit last. The Source hit when her father was home. He killed Mercy and Meredith first. When he got to Hope and her mother, he stop when Faith often him a deal. They would heal him and who ever he told them to if he wouldn't kill them. He agreed. This made the comtract that was later broken by Hope's middle daughter, Faith White. Hope's father soon left his wife afterwere. He believe that what Faith did was wrong and was only going to leave to problelms for their family later now. He later moved to San Fran and only saw his daughter over the summers. Hope met her future husband the first year of med school. They both went for the same text in the Library. They both used it and hit it off. They were married later that year. Hope learned for her father that the Charmed Ones had final come to be and listen to the story. But the news of what the Charmed hit closed to home when her mother went mad and killed herself after healing the Source after one of their attacks. Hope then became head of the family of just herself, to only find out that her and her husband's dreams of having children had been answers in the form of a little baby girl which she named Mercy after one of her sister. And nearly two years later another baby girl joined her family. This one she named Faith after her mother. Hope's life was going very well after magic disappeared. She was rarely called to heal. When she was pregnant with her only boy and youngest child, her husband was in a car crash. The shock sent her into labor and on the same day, her husband died, her son, Justice , was born. Her mother-in-law stand with them for awhile, but Hope could stand Boston any longer so she moved to San Fran where her father lived. Her father helped her as much as he could until his death. Hope had high hopes for ther children that got even higher when Faith out into college at the age of 12. Mercy, however, went to school in New York, dropped out of the premed program to become an undertaker. These caused a fight betweent bother Hope and Mercy. Faith later had left because of the contract. Hope was left with her son. Family Mother Hope was raised by her mother after her father left when she was young. She never understood why her mother did the things she did until she become head of the family Father Hope was mad at her father for years after he left her due to her sisters' death. She still talk to him and grow to love the Charmed Ones because they were something she and her father would talk about. But it wasn't until Mercy was born that she understood why her dad left. She forgave him that day. But they really din't become close until the death of her husband when she moved in with him. His death hit her hard and she missed him until the day that she died. Meredith and Mercy Williams She lived with their ghost everyday of her life. She even named one of her daughter after one of them. Micheal She loved him with all her heart and still does. When he died, apart of her died. Mercy She never got Mercy. She didn't understand why there was so much anger and pain. It wasn't until Mercy left that Hope fanily started to understand her daughter. The time they had to together after they started talking healed some of the wounds, but not all. How things were for her children was one of the biggest regerts of her life. Faith She pushed Faith hard. She wanted her daughter to be the best and she was going to be the best. She was over joy when Faith got into college early and didn't let her turn it down. She regerted not let her daughter be normal. Just Just was her baby and was until the day that she died. She tried to keep him closed to home to stop him for turning aways like her other daughters. Powers Hope White is a Dove witch. This means she has a few of the base powers of a whitelighter, orbing, healing, and secning. She is also an empath. But the two biggest things about Doves are they can heal demons, and they can't use magic to hurm anyone. In the Series Season One Hope White worked in the hostipal during Witch Fever. And because of Witch Fever starts to talk to her daughters again. A month and half later, she trys to bring both girls together. She later gets kidnapped by a demon and killed. Quotes Gallery 5 212201010557 21199.jpg|Tor, or Eli of Canaan, The whitelighter to start the Dove Line|link=Eli of Canaan (HERI)|linktext=Eli of Canaan Hope White.jpg|herself|link=Hope White (HERI)|linktext=Hope White Mercy White.jpg|Mercy White, her oldest daughter|link=Mercy White (HERI)|linktext=Mercy White Michael White.jpeg|Michael White, her husband Faith White.jpg|Faith White, her youngest daughter|link=Faith White (HERI)|linktext=Faith White Just White.jpg|Justice "Just" White, her only son and youngest child|link=Just White (HERI)|linktext=Just White Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Dove Witch Characters Category:Whitelighter Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Phoenix Witch Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:White Family Characters